Lotus Panic!
by joined-at-the-hip
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sent on a mission to find two new demigods. But someone wants one of the demigods. But why? ALERT: Percy and Annabeth are a bit out of character raging hormones .
1. Lotus Start!

**Slanca: Improved version! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Aspen: The original plot made no sense what so ever this one does!**

* * *

><p>"Percy?" Percy's head turned in time to look at his pretty girlfriend. Annabeth gray eyes usually sharp and clear, were muddled with worry.<p>

"What is it beautiful?" he replied.

"Chiron called for us."

"Why are you acting so scared, its just Chiron." Percy asked, confused.

"He didn't call Grover, only the two of us." Annabeth said, wringing her hands nervously.

"So?"

"Oh never mind, I might be over thinking, hurry up lets go," with that she turned and walked away. Percy scrambled up to his feet and with a mock salute called after her.

"Yes Ma'am!" Catching up to her he asked, "So do you have any idea why he's calling us?" he asked.

"I think it has to do with a mission but that's just a wild guess." she replied.

Percy did a fist pump in the air. It had been a whole two years since he had gone on a mission. Annabeth looked at him, amused at his childish play. Percy grabbed her by the waist and placed a kiss on her lips. They stood there, their lips interlocked. Percy broke the kiss for a long gulp of air. Panting he said, "Annabeth you were always better at holding your breath!" she snorted.

"You call yourself a son of Poseidon; if we hurry up we might see if the mission is actually a fluke."

"Race you!"

"Oh no you don't!" pulling out her Yankees cap and placing it on her head, she disappeared. Percy ran as the wind whipped his brown hair back, the surge of energy and excitement pumping his adrenaline. When Chiron's office came in view, he pushed himself to go faster. He threw the door open and gasped for air, scanning the area. Chiron stood at his desk which was snow white from all papers that were scattered upon the surface.

"Please have a seat Percy." Chiron gestured to an armchair which looked inviting and cozy. Its look did not deceive Percy's eyes. He sat, Chiron stood there for a moment then said, "The reason why…" Percy felt something move under him

"Wait a minute Chiron," he got up and turned, face to face with Annabeth's warm gray eyes.

"Boo!" She laughed; it gave Percy the warm feeling of when he first fell in love with her. He pulled her off the couch and kissed her again, this time crushing her body into his. His tongue darted out and tried to urge her mouth open, but he was interrupted by a cough. Both he and Annabeth dazed, looked at Chiron. Percy turned a deep red; he took a sideways glance at Annabeth who looked collected and calm like a business woman.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Chiron?" Chirons eyes twinkled in amusement as he started again, "Since all the raging hormones have been tamed, as I was saying earlier, the reason why I called you here is because of a mission."

Percy jumped up and shouted, "Wahoo!"

Annabeth on the other hand was worried, "Since you called the two of us, why not call Grover?"

Chiron chuckled as he said, "I have other things I want Grover to do. Any ways you're mission is to find two demigods; one is you're half-sister Percy, and the other is…." He trailed off. "Well those two travel together so you can find them easily". Chiron finished without explaining the other demi-god.

"How can we find them?" Percy said.

"They were last seen at the Lotus Casino, and that was about two hours ago" Chiron said thoughtfully. Annabeth and Percy both shuddered at the summer of 7 years ago. Chiron produced an envelope from the front of his orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt, "I have gotten you plane tickets to your destination and there is a credit card which can be used for emergency," He handed them the white lifeline."Please get these two demi-gods to the camp safely," Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh yes one more thing, you're plane leaves in two hours so you better hurry up." With that Annabeth and Percy left Chiron's office and headed out of the gates of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Annabeth can we go in your car? Cause you know it's faster, it has all those cool gadgets." Percy said excitedly.

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah sure, but you know I updated it since the last time you rode in it."

"Choclatey Awesomeness" Percy did another fist pump.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "I love you Percy."

"I know you do beautiful," Annabeth laughed as she pulled out her keys. _Beep beep_, Annabeths black sleek BMW's lights blinked. They got in, Percy on the passenger side while Annabeth was on the drivers seat.

"Hello Miss Chase, how are you this lovely summer evening?" An electronic voice spoke up.

"Well Octus we need to get to the airport."

"Certainly ma'am, please give me your tickets so I can scan them," a tray popped out from beneath the CD player.

"Percy place the tickets in the tray would you please?" Percy wordlessly opened the white envelope, took out the tickets, and placed them on the tray.

"Thank you kind sir," Octus said. With that the tray vanished and the radio turned on, a song was playing, Annabeth started singing along,

"…Waiting at your back door all this time how could you never notice meeeee, you belong with meee, you belong with me..." She blushed when she noticed Percy staring at her.

"No, no, go on! you sounded really good I think even Taylor would be jealous." Annabeth smiled but didn't sing anymore. Then the next song came on.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, floating through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel so paper-thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in?"

Percy went forward and turned the radio off, he looked outside his window. Annabeth had tinted the windows so dark that no one could see inside but the person inside could view everything like they were outside.

"Percy we will be there in about two hours so bear with it OK?" Annabeth's soft voice said, but Percy was already fading into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>A flap of mighty wings ascended through a canyon. A figure stood at the peak of a red tipped mountain and held a hand out for the mighty beast.<p>

"Massterrrr..." it crooned, cuddling next to the figure.

"So how is it?"

"How is what my beloved master? For whom I fly fields and countries, for whom I create a web, a web filled with treachery and misery, for whom I..."

"Alright! enough! I will have to send another worthy beast for this simple task."

"No master please dont! I will tell you everything!" The beast looked around the empty regions and quickly whispered a string of words into his leaders ear. "..And that is what I heard."

"So the plan worked out. Very good my pet!" The figure pet the beast soothingly, "Now we just need a spy instilled at the camp." The figure pondered.

"If I might interject, my greatness," the beast asked hesitantly.

"You may."

"What about the two children you orphaned. They would seem handy in this situation."

"No not that! I was thinking about the two kids whose parents I killed."

"You are as brilliant as always master." The beast applauded.

"I will steal the weapon from Zues in times matter." The figure gave a chilling laugh which the beast followed. When it quieted, the figure looked at the beast and asked, "Well why are you still here?"

"To report to you master."

"You are done reporting! GO AND GET MORE INFORMATION!" The figures voice boomed through the caverns as the beast flew from fear back to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Aspen: I LOVE THIS NEW PLOT WOOTWOOT<strong>


	2. Lotus Mistress!

**Slanca: Short I know... But it is a very important chapter... enlightening us about goods and evils. Also Perc and AB are getting off the plane cause we don't need excruciating details about the check in at the airport. K?**

**Aspen: YAY**

**WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

><p>"Hey Percy wake up." Annabeth shook his body.<p>

"Mnnn no don't want to" he moaned groggily.

***ladies and gentleman please fasten your seat belts, we are about to land***

"Goddamnit Percy oh no wait Zuesdamnit Percy get UP!" Percy felt a chilly slap across his face. He instantly woke up, drenched in ice cold Coke.

"Holy Artemis what in the world did you do that for Annabeth!" Annabeth placed the soda on the hostesses tray and told her,

"Thank you miss he needed that," The hostess walked away saying something about couples and how she would never get a boyfriend working in this joint. Annabeth peered at Percy and broke out laughing. Percy groaned.

"Now what is it?" Annabeth pointed at his pants. The way that Annabeth had thrown the soda and the position that Percy had been sleeping in had left the brown liquid to fall on his face and then instantly fall onto the fly of his jeans zipper. Percy's face was shadowed with horror and embarrassment. Annabeth, still laughing, pulled out her Yankees cap from her satchel.

"Here put this on inside the bathroom, QUICK!"

Percy jumped out of his seat and darted to the restroom, he got glances from people and the voice over the intercom said,

***ladies and gentlemen please make sure your seatbelts are tight because we are starting our landing***

The airplane started moving downward and Percy jolted around the tiny, closet like bathroom. He wore the cap and tried to stay in one place, which was a feat worth a gold medal.

***You may now remove your seatbelts and exit the plane, Thank you for riding Flightless Airlines***

Two minutes later, there was a knock on the door,

"Percy, open the door I have your pants" Percy opened the door a bit and a pair of his second favorite jeans were thrust at him, "Also hurry up or else the flight attendant might think I'm crazy or something." Percy pulled off his first favorite pair and put on the other one and walked out. He handed Annabeth his ruined pair.

"Do I look good?"

"Well you look like you always do; cute and sexy." Percy blushed as Annabeth leaned on her tippy toes and kissed him. He instantly put his arms around her waist and tried to urge her mouth open but was interrupted by a cough. The attendant and the hostess were both staring at the young couple with their mouths agape. The hostess recovered first.

"Umm you might want to grab your bags and hurry out because we have to clean the plane." Percy and Annabeth quickly went to their seats opened the compartment above them and quickly walked out the narrow and empty hallway.

"That was SO embarrassing!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy looked at her.

"You didn't say that when Chiron caught us." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Chirons different."

"Umm OK?"

They went to the baggage carousel and saw people picking out their respective bags. Annabeth and Percy passed the carousel, for they didn't bring anything other than their own handbags. Walking out of the airport, they saw a huge statue. A copper griffin stood majestically on a pedestal. For some odd reason it seemed to be watching them with a menacing look in its shiny eyes.

"That thing is giving me the creeps." Annabeth shuddered. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Lets go. We need to finish this mission, and I kinda want to meet my sister." he said sheepishly. Taking one more glance at the statue, which now seemed to be smirking, they walked to the car rental.

As they got in the rental Percy looked at Annabeth,

"You know you can take a nap for this trip, since I've kinda been sleeping for the past few hours." he said sheepishly.

"Aww you're just too sweet." She leaned over and pinched his cheek. Percy grinned, "G'night Annabeth." Annabeth yawned, "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Mistress they are on their way. I just saw them leave the designated area and now they are headed towards you." The beast whispered excitedly.<p>

"Well done my pet. Now how should I reward you." She said thoughtfully. "Give me something good to eat?" The beast said, hopeful.

"No no not that." She paused for a second, "I know! I will throw you a heroes feast in your honor."

"Well said mistress. I would like that very much."

"Why are you still talking to me?" She shrieked.

"I do not know mistress."

"Go! Follow the people I told you to keep track of!"

"Alright mistress!" The beast came out if its hiding spot.

"Worthless animals." She muttered before diminishing the rainbow. "Zeus I will make you pay for what you did to me! I will take away everything that is important to you. Then you will know how it feels to be broken and lost.

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT THE BAD GUY IS A FEMALE! OMG! Why does she hate Zeus? Review! thanks or favorite! <strong>


	3. Lotus Casino!

**Slanca: So people are trying to guess the villain and its kinda funny how ya'll just pick whomever comes to mind.**

**Aspen: Think about it people whose life did Zues ruin.**

**Slanca: *cough* everyones *cough***

**WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth get up," Percy tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Mnnn?" She rolled to the other side of her seat. Percy getting an idea, clicked off his seatbelt and sat over Annabeth's unconscious body. Her sleeping face burned lust around his stomach and between his pelvis. He moved his face toward her soft golden hair and sniffed. Moving to the sensitive spot behind her ears he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked. **BAM!** His head hit the roof of the car as Annabeth sat up, wide-eyed and alert.

"What? Wait? Huh?" She looked up at Percy's laughing blue-green eyes as he rubbed his head.

"What the hell are you doing on my lap?"

"Waking you up." Annabeth rolled her eyes as he stared innocently at her.

"Fine, come on lets go." They both put their hands on the door handle and fell into a puddle of rainwater.

"Screw you!" Annabeth laughed as she tried to get up, but Percy wouldn't let her. He touched her face and made lazy circles across her cheeks with his thumbs. Then he took the wet, sensuous mouth with his, placing teasing pecks on them. A low growl emitted from Annabeth as she traced her tongue along Percy's bottom lip. He moaned as she urged it open. Her tongue massaged his as her hands wound through his hair. After what felt like a long time they broke apart for air.

"Mmm I've always wanted to kiss in the rain." Annabeth said sheepishly. "We are soaked, C'mon lets go inside before we catch a cold."

They ran to the door dripping. They stood at the desk waiting for the man who had helped them 7 years ago but there were two girls standing in his steed instead. They both wore blue suits and they're faces were covered with veils which seemed awkward.

"Hello what are your names." The shorter one of the two said as she held up a reservation sheet. Annabeth in a clipped tone said, "We would like to talk to management. We are a special case."

The taller one replied in the same tone.

"We are under new management Miss Chase." Annabeth and Percy were startled. Percy regained his voice faster though.

"How do you..."

"You are allowed inside. Go ahead." With that said, a bell hop opened the rope connected to the entrance and they were ushered into the dazzling room. Music boomed, bodies danced, the smell was a mix between sweat and perfume which was strangely intoxicating. Bets were played and lost. The thrill of the room was like a drug itself you didn't want to leave but the couple knew they're consequences if they stayed. Percy stared longingly at the tables and whimpered at Annabeth.

"Oh no you don't, you're luck sucks at poker or anything to do with cards for that matter. You lose like a hundred drachmas to Grover each time you play with him, and Grover sucks too but you make him look like the god of poker." Percy started to pout.

"Ugh no go check out the video games or something." Percy brightened and dragged Annabeth along to area that held a Wii console.

"I am totally going to beat you Chase."

"Yeah yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." Tightening the straps across their wrists they started to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Oh crap! Which character should I choose from my top three, Pikachu, Zelda or Peach?" Annabeth asked.

"Ooh toughie you're pretty good with Pikachu, but Zelda transforms to Shiekh who is pretty good too and Peach is strong." Annabeth pondered this and said."Fine I'll play with Pikachu cause he's just so cute!" Percy nodded absently as he scrolled through the characters.

"I'm not sure if I wanna play with Snake or Ike. Any ideas?" Percy asked.

"Well whomever you choose we know who's going to win." Annabeth said as she pointed the controller to her chest. "ME!"

"Dream on girly that yellow puffball isn't anything against a fiery sword." Percy said as he chose Ike on the screen.

"We will see oh dear boyfriend of mine. I am picking the stage." She chose Final Destination.

*Ready Set GO*

In a two minute frenzy of Pika's and fiery swords the brawl was over. Waiting in anticipation at the results, Percy and Annabeth stared intensely at the screen. It showed Pikachu dancing and Ike clapping. Annabeth jumped up and down.

"I WON! YEAH BABY!" Percy sulked as Annabeth danced around him.

"I'm hungry." He whined.

"Well since I won and feel ecstatic about it we can go eat with the extremely shiny card that Chiron gave us to use in case of an emergency." She put air quotes around the word emergency.

"YAY!" Percy snapped out of his whiny attitude and ran to the restaurant, the waitress at the door asked, "Table for two?"

"Yes please." replied Annabeth. The waitress walked them over to a table in the corner with a view of the desert in the pale moonlight. Both Percy and Annabeth picked up their menus and read the choices.

"Hmm there are a lot of exotic choices in here, there is Greek, Italian, Mexican, Indian, French, and American." Annabeth observed.

"Ooh I wanna try Indian it looks and sounds really good. What about you Annabeth?"

"I can't figure that out, there is too much you tell me what I should get?" A figure loomed over her menu.

"Miss I think you should try the Indian or French cuisine both are extremely delicious and well sought after." Annabeth whirled around at the soft voice, faced by a black haired, beautiful boy. He had startlingly bright green eyes, they were sweet and innocent but at the same time had a dead look to them.

"Sorry ma'am I will be your waiter for today my name is Belal please treat me kindly." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Umm yeah okay." Annabeth was instantly charmed. Belal pulled out a notepad from under his arms and a pen from his shirt front.

"Well… what would you like to order?" He said with his pen poised and ready for action. Percy went ahead.

"I would like to have your Tandoori platter and samosas with chutney please. Also can I have a mango lassi?"

"Certainly, what about you ma'am?" He said as he turned to Annabeth.

"Umm I would like to have your Escargot mushrooms and the Butternut squash and sage pasta. With Sprite please, no ice."

Ripping the sheet out and tucking his notebook away he smiled as he said, "Let me get your drinks." hurriedly he walked off as Annabeth stared after his retreating figure.

"Annabeth just to remind you, you have a boyfriend sitting right in front of you." Percy said smirking at Annabeth. She turned red.

"Uh yeah I know that. That boy was so adorable but he seemed sad for some reason." Belal came over with the drinks and their food.

"You have speedy quick service," Percy remarked, Belal just smiled.

"Why, thank you." As the couple took a bite they couldn't stop eating. They shoveled the food in their mouths and when their stomachs protested, they still couldn't stop until their plates had been licked clean.

"Ugh I don't feel so good," Percy said groaning, Annabeth shook her head in agreement.

"I'm starting to feel kinda woozy are you?" He asked her, she shook her head again.

"Wait a minute my body isn't moving!" Percy tried to get up but his muscles wouldn't agree with his movement.

"So the drug worked." Belal came over and looked at them sympathetically.

"I am really sorry for this but I have to do it for the sake of what that person said to me. She wanted me to do this so she could get her revenge. I am truly sorry."

The apologies were the last words he heard before Percy went into the inky darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oh my great mistress the plans have been accomplished. The targets are captured and unharmed." Belal spoke to the rainbow.<p>

"Oh my dear, well done!" She gushed.

"Is my brother all right?" Belal asked warily.

"Oh yes he is alright, fine and dandy if I might add. Don't worry your pretty little head." She replied chirpily.

"Goodbye then." He said with a forced smile.

"Ta ta my lovely." The rainbow diminished, Belal released a breathe of relief. He sadly looked over at the four unconscious bodies in the room and sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Slanca and Aspen: Ok peeps REVIEW! or even better FAVORITE! <strong>

**Ps: Hey you guys! We have a new story up! Its called Apollo's Lost Days. Rated M because its about Apollo banging random chicks with romance and humor. Check it out! Thanks!**


	4. Lotus Characteroverload!

**Slanca: Long awaited chapter! Here it is BYATCHES! HAHAHAHA**

**Aspen: How much did you drink this time? **

**Slanca: STFU! I AM A BIG GIRL!*throws up***

**Aspen: cant wait when you wait up with a hangover... *puts Slancs to bed***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Percy awoke at a clatter of loud noises.<p>

"Dang it! Oops! OUCH!" A voice followed. Percy narrowed his eyes to adjust them through the bright room. His body was tied to a chair as were his wrists, and next to him were Annabeth and two other girls who were also bound. "SH+T." He said under his breath not wanting the offender to hear.

"Annabeth!" Percy whispered using his leg to jostle her chair. She whimpered, but then opened her eyes. Surveying the room, she settled her eyes on the figures beside them. Both were coming around and looked younger than them. "Waah! Where are we Hana?" The girl who said this had brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Hana groaned, "I don't know Maddie but we aren't the only ones who were captured." She said gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. Hana had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Maddie stared at the couple as she soaked them into her mind. "Who are you?"

"That's what I would like to ask." Annabeth said in a professional tone. Maddie shrugged, "I'm Maddie, she's Hana. We were supposed to go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer but ended up here and got captured. End of story."

"But why?" Percy asked, a bit too loudly.

"Hey boss! I think the prisoners are awake." A big booming voice came from door. It opened to reveal a big, burly man. Maddie let out a low whistle, "Man, you buff."

"Why thank you. I work out; abs twice a week, run every day, weights every other day, yoga once a week, and most importantly a healthy diet." The man boasted.

"Master said to check on the prisoners not to converse about your daily routine." A snake like voice hissed as the owner walked into the room. Annabeth and Percy gasped, the griffin statue stood in front of them, except it was moving and talking. It eyed them mercilessly, "Well looks these two are useless as well."

Percy noticed Maddie rubbing her bound wrists with something, as he narrowed his eyes, he noticed a glint of silver. In Maddie's hand was a pocket knife. When the rope around her wrist was cut she passed the knife to Hana who did the same thing. He signaled for Hana to pass the knife, which she slid to him. As he inched his foot towards it, a copper paw picked the knife up, and out of Percy's reach.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here," he said with a tsk sound, "Bad children should be punished, should they not?" It said looking at Percy with a malicious gleam in its eyes. Percy gulped in fear as the big man opened the pocket knife and placed it under Percy's throat. The blade pricked his throat sharply. "How should we do this?" The griffin looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh I know. How about we cut up your pretty face? Arcas what do you think?" He barked at the large man.

"Well ya' know, I kinda think his face reminds me of hers." Arcas pointed the knife at Maddie, who scowled.

"No, really." She replied sarcastically.

"Their half-siblings." Hana supplied, smiling. The griffin stared at her.

"And who might you be?"

"The most dangerous weapon created by the gods." Hana replied giggling like a drunkard as Maddie stared at her in horror.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Maddie hissed at Hana. Hana stopped her chortles and tilted her head sideways.

"Oh YEAH! Daddy said something bad would happen if I did. Whoopsie Daisy!" She resumed her laughing fit. The griffin smirked at her.

"Mistress already knows that. She isn't stupid to capture you for no reason."

"Then what about us?" asked Annabeth. The griffin rolled his eyes.

"You three are our dinner." A long serpentine tongue flicked out of his mouth as he licked his chops. Maddie shuddered, "Dude, that was a total pedophile look." Arcas shrugged,

"You get used to it."

"Wait. What do you mean your mistress already knows? Who is your mistress?" Percy asked questioningly.

"My mistress is an amazing woman, who is a worthy leader to rule me and my people." The griffin huffed with pride as he said this.

"Shes a sadistic woman and you are a total masochist to submit to her." Arcas grumbled under his breath. As he said this a red flare showed through the window coming straight toward them.

"Ooooh! Fireworks!" Hana said excitedly as the flare exploded the window and glass shattered everywhere. The impact had thrown everyone around and smoke covered the room.

"Ok we need to get ya guys out." The smoke settled to reveal a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes holding a flare gun.

"Rouge!" Hana and Maddie exclaimed. Next to her stood a kindred sight.

"NICO!" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed as Nico ran over and untied them from their chairs. "Hey guys! Sorry for the bombardment. It was the only thing we could think of." He ushered them towards the window. A ladder swayed around it leading towards the parking lot of the casino. At the bottom stood a girl with bobbed auburn hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" Belal shrieked as he ran out from his room and stared at the unconscious griffin and a groaning Arcas. He saw his prisoners escaping, he started to advance towards them only to be blocked by Rouge. The gun was pointing straight at him.

"Hey there cutie," she smirked, "Y'know I'm not in a fine mood right now cause someone always ruins my alone time with Nico. I might even shoot you if you don't let us escape." smiling menacingly she slipped down the ladder after everyone else. They all ran to the parking lot and gasped for air.

"How'd you guys know where we were?" Annabeth asked between gasps.

"Chiron gave us a call so we came to get you." Panted Nico. The girl who had stood at the bottom of the ladder drove a van over to them. Rolling down the window she said in a rapid voice, "Guys get in! We need to drive." Everyone piled into the van and the girl accelerated, the casino became a faded haze as they drove away.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked to the girl who was driving.

"Oh, sorry! My names Miranda." Miranda answered her eyes shifting away from the road so she could answer. "You can also call her busybody. She didn't let me have any fun time with Nico." Rouge muttered underneath her breath. Nico turned red as Rouge said this, and shifted over to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He whispered against her cheek. Both Hana and Maddie gagged.

"So where are we going now?" Hana asked.

"Back to camp." Nico replied. Everyone sat in companionable silence, until Percy remembered something.

"Hey what did you mean by 'the greatest weapon' ever?" He asked, out-loud.

"SHHHHHH!" Everyone shout-whispered gesturing at a snoozing Hana and Maddie.

"Nevermind." Percy mumbled.

Belal picked up a shard of glass from the broken window, "How could I let this happen? Big brother's going to be in big trouble," he winced as he squeezed the shard, making it bleed across his palm.

"Oh my dear, you really think I was this unprepared." A silky voice answered. Belal whirled around, dropping the shard. A woman walked over to him in a billowy white gown.

"Mistress!" Belal knelt down on his knees. Mistress knelt down next to him and grabbed the hand that was injured.

"Aww my poor dear," her tongue flicked out and started to lick his wound, Belal groaned with desire, "You like this my dear," she licked all the blood clean and left Belal whimpering, "You poor thing."

"Mistress please..."

"Please what?" She giggled as Belal's green eyes darkened.

"Please... stop this madness."

"Oh my dear boy I will, I will. Your brother is ready for them as we speak. Now come, we must cleanse your desire." Snapping her fingers, Arcas picked up a anticipating Belal and was led out of the room to another filled with unspoken wants and needs.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: CHECK OUT APOLLOS LOST DAYS! I'M WORKING ON PART ONE! HOPEFULLY DONE BY DEADLINE!<strong>

**PS. Next chappy is all ready written for LP! Update in a week!**


	5. Lotus Flag!

Hana and Madison awoke at the soft purr of an engine. Blinking cautiously, they noticed that they were alone with only Annabeth, Miranda and Percy.

"What happened to Nico and Rouge?" Hana asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"They had to go to another mission, this was like a sub-mission to them," Miranda replied, keeping her eyes on the street," We have to take you two to the camp now because you have a lot of explaining to do".

"So umm how is Camp Half-Blood like?" Madison asked trying to divert the topic.

"Is it fun? Do they work you hard? What do you do exactly?" Hana bombarded. Annabeth answered, "Camp Half-Blood is extremely fun, they work you hard but you like what they make you do. You play games and fight with other cabins, and at night you have this dinner offering thing which is also fun, I guess. Oh and you're given missions and prophecies depending on the Oracle of Delphi".

"Do we have to wear the orange t-shirts? Don't you think that they are a bit too stand-offish?" Hana asked as she stared at their shirts distastefully. Annabeth laughed, "It's true but you become fond of it afterwards."

"Uh-huh," She nodded still a bit indifferent to her opinion. The gate to Camp Half-Blood came into view.

"Oh yeah another thing, each year your at Camp Half-Blood you get a bead for your bracelet," Miranda carefully raised her hand off the wheel to show a colorful beaded bracelet and quickly put her hand back. The gate opened and Miranda pulled in, Chiron stood by his cabin waving them over as they got out of their car.

"Here you go," Miranda pressed a button on her remote that opened the trunk of the car. Madison and Hana took out their suitcases.

"The kids are playing a game of capture the flag. Would you two like to join?" Chiron asked as he took their luggage.

"Would we? HELL YEAH!" Madison said while Hana nodded in excitement.

"Wait a minute Chiron," Percy said walking over to the three, "I think we deserve a logical explanation as to what happened back there," Annabeth and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you two later, but first we need to get these two girls situated," they gave Chiron a sour look but didn't push for more information.

Chiron laughed as he led Hana and Madison toward two groups of kids. One group wore red, the other blue, and both were both having a fierce debate.

"Be Quiet!" Miranda yelled as her voice quieted the verbal argument, "Thank you, now who needs players?" The red team leader, a fierce looking girl spoke up, "We want Jack but Jake says that because he's his twin they both stick together though we only need one to make an even team," She gestured to two small boys. Chiron sighed, "Jake and Jack you're both on the red team."

Then turning to the blue clad people he said, "Blue team, welcome Hana and Madison, give them armor but not weapons." Hana and Madison, confused, asked, "Why no weapons?"

Chiron smiled, "You both know why. Your weapons are allowed," Hana and Madison smiled wickedly at each other. A tall and handsome boy with wavy blonde hair that absently flung over his sky blue eyes came up to them, "Hi I'm the captain of the Blue team, my names Nicholas from Hermes cabin, and it's nice to meet you umm…"

"Nice to meet you Nicholas. I'm Hana and this is Madison." Hana replied as Madison just stared. Hana elbowed her.

"It's very nice to meet you Nicholas," Madison replied emphasizing the nice while absentmindedly rubbing her side that Hana had elbowed.

This time a tall and beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and catlike green eyes walked over and dumped armor in front of Hana and Madison. Taking a hold of Nicholas's arm she said, "C'mon team captain we have to get ready and win," Nicholas sighed, "Just so you know we haven't won a game all summer, guess we just aren't that lucky. Let's go Rose," Madison watched in disappointment as the couple walked away.

"Don't worry they aren't a couple." Hana and Madison, startled turned around and were staring at the greenest eyes they had ever seen, but seemed very familiar.

"Rose is just after Nicholas because he's the only guy who's extremely good-looking and not her half-brother since she's from Aphrodite." Madison nodded as she stared at the green-eyed person.

"Oh how rude, where are my manners? My name is Harry but they call me Seek. I'm from Demeter's cabin. Plus you should put on your armor because we're about to start the game," Hana and Madison put on the heavy armor.

Hana then turned to Harry, "Do you by any chance have a sibling?" Something flashed in his green eyes but quickly faded as he answered, "I use to have a baby brother, but he died in a fire with my parents," both girls gave their condolences to the boy as a shrill whistle broke their reverie.

Percy stood on a high rock tower while the teams assembled. Bulky armor covered their bodies making it hard to move.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Percy yelled. Both teams were in frenzy as they either ran into the forest or started fighting right then and there. Hana and Madison made their way out of the mess and into the forest. "We need to find a source of water," Hana told Madison while they ran. Madison nodded and closed her eyes, listening for the familiar rushing sound of water. Zig zagging across the forest, she ran and came close to a thin stream.

Hana nodded, "It seems like enough" Madison smiled as she started to form her sword and another weapon. Hana removed her pouch from her wrist and sprinkled Poseidon's powder on both the weapons. Madison grabbed her sword while Hana took her bow. "Maddie?"

"Yah?"

"You forgot my arrows."

"Hmm so I did."

"Hmm I guess I can throw my bow at people?" Hana giggled.

"I don't know."

"Let's test it out," Hana threw her bow at Maddie who let out a yelp of pain, "Yup, perfect tactic," Maddie glared at Hana's retreating form. They walked for five minutes until Hana quickly grabbed Madison and silently gestured to a bush.

"What?" Madison whispered.

"It was moving," Hana replied. She slowly walked behind the bush and exclaimed, "Harry?" He put a finger to his lips and smiled at both of them.

"What is it?" Madison asked. He pointed to the red flag and smiled.

"That's why they call me Seek because I can search stuff out but the problem is I'm not strong," he whisper-sighed.

"We're strong," Madison said as she puffed her chest. Hana gave an agreeable nod and held up her bow , "I don't even need arrows to use my bow," she said excitedly, "Look!" Throwing the bow at Madison again, who let out a whispered grunt.

"Stop that!" Madison took away Hana's bow.

"Would these work?" He held knives out to them, "They were my weapon but they aren't of any use to me," Maddie watched in horror as Hana took one of the knives and tucked them into her belt,

"What? Its even better than arrows," she giggled.

"Oh I know," Madison sighed.

She strung one knife on her bow and aimed it at the flag,"Maddie you go ahead, the enemy might be hiding, you distract while I shoot for the flag."

"Kay sis you got it," Madison ran onto the clearing, near the flag and almost touched it when one of the small twins jumped out. Madison fought against him but the heavy armor made it hard for both opponents to get a good blow. The small child was fast, but Madison had experience. She took a blow at the kid's feet which he dodged by jumping up. Hana aimed and shot another knife, which had enough force to pin the kid to a tree trunk, she grabbed the flag and handed it to Harry who ran to Percy. She looked at the kid who was dangling from his shoulder. Pulling her knife out, she grabbed the boy before he fell on the ground.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Hana said in a creamy, sweet tone.

"Jack." He replied in a shaky voice.

"Hmm that's adorable," placing him on the ground and holding his hand they started walking toward the rock tower. Harry was already there with the red flag while the fierce looking girl held the blue.

"The blue team has won the game 2 minutes before the red team brought their flag. Good job blue team," The fierce looking girl threw the flag on the ground and saw Jack holding hands with Hana.

"Zuesdamnit you little brat! Why in the Hades are you so weak!" she screamed. Hana swiftly let go of the frightened boy, grabbed a knife from her belt and held it at her the girl's throat. "Apologize," her voice was a barely audible whisper, her tone chilling.

"What!" The girl yelled, the knife dug deeper; right up to the girls skin, a sharp whistle broke apart the crowd but the two girls rolled on the fighting each other. A large beast ripped Hana off Reann.

"Girl's there will be no fighting in the camp," Miranda twirled a whistle with a bright smile, but her eyes burned with unmasked fury.

"Sorry," both girls replied as they watched in awe as a large hellhound stood behind Miranda, giving her an opposing aura. Miranda just smiled, her eyes now dead as were all the children of Hades.

"We will be holding a party for the teams at midnight in the forest," both teams roared in agreement at Miranda's words, she held up her hand and her beast growled; silencing the crowd, "We do not want to get caught by the counselors so sneak in and out of the cabin stealthily". Hana and Madison jumped for joy at the news, not noticing that someone was glum and fearful for the late night entourage.

"What do you mean? You did not lure them in?!" Harry cringed as the mistress screeched at him.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I need more time for them to get to know me," he said to her reflection. The pearl studded mirror had been the first gift to him from his beloved Mistress. He would lay awake for hours staring at her face and could never find a reasonable explanation for what he was doing whenever she called.

"Its alright my love," she gave a heavy sigh, "I just need the girl, make her fall in love you. You have the charm".

Harry gasped, "No! The only one I love is you mistress!" Mistress smiled, Harry's heart fluttered at her beauty.

"Oh I know love, make her fall for you," Harry nodded as the mirror evaporated to his mistress's still face. Kissing the reflection, he went forward to capture poor Hana's heart.


End file.
